Dragonlance - The Musical Cast Lists
'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' Broadway, New York *'First Preview:' May 14, 2014. *'Opening Night:' May 25, 2014. *'Venue:' Beacon Theatre. *'Booking To:' April 12, 2014. Current Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Liana Hunt as Mina *Ben Lipitz as Lord Soth *Tracy McDowell as Malystryx *Linda Mugleston as Goldmoon *Jennifer Damiano as Linsha *Christine Dwyer as Onysablet *Nic Rouleau as Silveran *Christine Ebersole as Madame Takhisis *Nathan Lee Graham as Khellendros *Joe Carroll as Gellidus *Ben Lipitz as Pathainon *Ron Raines as Dalamar *Curtis Holbrook as Sithel Dragons, Gods, Heroes, Warriors, Speakers of the Stars, Guards and Citizens of Ansalon: Stephen James Anthony, Kelli Barrett, Tom Berklund, Lindsey Brett Carothers, Adam Dannheisser, Shonica Gooden, Jeff Heimbrock, Curtis Holbrook, Ben Lipitz, Richard Maguire, Lori Eve Marinacci, Tommy Martinez, Kristen Martin, Tracy McDowell, Jill Morrison, Linda Mugleston, Susan Owen, Chris Peluso, Ephraim Sykes, Cady Tedder, Melvin Tunstall, Laurie Veldheer, Betsy Werbel, Charlie Williams, Ashley Yeater. Standbys: Standby for Linsha -'' Robyn Hurder. ''Standby for Mina -'' Barrett Wilbert Weed. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Linsha -'' Kelli Barrett, Anna Eilinsfeld. ''For Mina -'' Kate Rockwell, Laurie Veldheer. ''For Dalamar and Khellendros -'' Adam Dannheisser, Ben Lipitz. ''For Madame Takhisis -'' Linda Mugleston, Betsy Werbel. ''For Gellidus -'' Stephen James Anthony, Cady Tedder. ''For Onysablet -'' Lindsey Brett Carothers, Anna Eilinsfeld. ''For Silveran -'' Jeff Heimbrock, Charlie Williams. ''For Sithel -'' Ryan Breslin, Charlie Williams. ''For Lord Soth and Palthainon -'' Tom Berklund, Melvin Tunstall. ''For Goldmoon and Malystryx - ''Susan Owen, Kate Rockwell. '''Swings:' Ryan Breslin, Anna Eilinsfeld, Vicki Noon, Teddy Toye. Dance Captain/Swing: Jacob Pinion. Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: Kate Rockwell. Original Broadway Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Annaleigh Ashford as Mina *Ben Lipitz as Lord Soth *Tracy McDowell as Malystryx *Rebecca Eichenberger as Goldmoon *Cristin Milioti as Linsha *Laura Osnes as Onysablet *Nic Rouleau as Silveran *Judy Kaye as Madame Takhisis *Nathan Lee Graham as Khellendros *Joe Carroll as Gellidus *Ben Lipitz as Palthainon *David Hyde Pierce as Dalamar *Curtis Holbrook as Sithel Dragons, Gods, Heroes, Warriors, Speakers of the Stars, Guards and Citizens of Ansalon: Tom Berklund, Candi Boyd, Adam Dannheisser, Rebecca Eichenberger, Hannah Florence, Josh Franklin, Shonica Gooden, Curtis Holbrook, Molly Jobe, Ben Lipitz, Richard Maguire, Tommy Martinez, Kristen Martin, Tracy McDowell, Jill Morrison, Chris Peluso, Sean Rollofson, Samantha Sturm, Ephraim Sykes, Cady Tedder, Melvin Tunstall, Laurie Veldheer, Betsy Werbel, Charlie Williams, Ashley Yeater. Standbys: Standby for Linsha -'' Jackie Burns. ''Standby for Mina -'' Hayley Podschun. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Linsha -'' Anna Eilinsfeld, Samantha Sturm. ''For Mina -'' Kate Rockwell, Laurie Veldheer. ''For Dalamar and Khellendros -'' Adam Dannheisser, Ben Lipitz. ''For Madame Takhisis -'' Rebecca Eichenberger, Betsy Werbel. ''For Gellidus -'' Josh Franklin, Cady Tedder. ''For Onysablet -'' Anna Eilinsfeld, Molly Jobe. ''For Silveran -'' Sean Rollofson, Charlie Williams. ''For Sithel -'' Ryan Breslin, Jacob Pinion. ''For Lord Soth and Palthainon -'' Tom Berklund, Melvin Tunstall. ''For Goldmoon and Malstryx -'' Candi Boyd, Kate Rockwell. '''Swings:' Ryan Breslin, Anna Eilinsfeld, Kendal Hartse, Teddy Toye. Dance Captain/Swing: Jacob Pinion. Asst. Dance Captain: Kate Rockwell. Broadway Cast Replacement History Note: only replacements of principal characters are noted *'Christine Ebersole' replaced Judy Kaye as Madame Takhisis on June 29, 2014. *'Liana Hunt' replaced Annaleigh Ashford as Mina on June 29, 2014. *'Ron Raines' replaced David Hyde Pierce as Dalamar on June 29, 2014. *'Jennifer Damiano' replaced Cristin Milioti as Linsha on August 10, 2014. *'Christine Dwyer' replaced Laura Osnes as Onysablet on December 18, 2014. Broadway Standby Replacement History *'Robyn Hurder' replaced Jackie Burns as the standby for Linsha on June 29, 2014. *'Barrett Wilbert Weed' replaced Hayley Podschun as the standby for Mina on September 18, 2014. Broadway Understudy Replacement History *'Lindsey Brett Carothers' replaced Molly Jobe as the second understudy for Onysablet on June 29, 2014. *'Jeff Heimbrock' replaced Sean Rollofson as the first understudy for Silveran on June 29, 2014. *'Stephen James Anthony' replaced Josh Franklin as the first understudy for Gellidus on July 6, 2014. *'Linda Mugleston' replaced Rebecca Eichenberger as the first understudy for Madame Takhisis on July 28, 2014. *'Kelli Barrett' replaced Samantha Sturm as the second understudy for Linsha on September 18, 2014. 'FUTURE PRODUCTIONS' 1st North American National Tour *'First Preview:' February 1, 2015. *'Opening Night:' February 15, 2015. *'First Venue:' Chicago, IL @ Cadillac Palace Theatre. Original 1st National Tour Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Laurie Veldheer as Mina *Stuart Marland as Lord Soth *Andrea Rouch as Malstryx *Adinah Alexander as Goldmoon *Alison Luff as Linsha *Rhiannon Hansen as Onysablet *Jesse J.P. Johnson as Silveran *Kathy Fitzgerald as Madame Takhisis *Gregory Jbara as Khellendros *Matt Shingledecker as Gellidus *Stuart Marland as Palthainon *Tracy Letts as Dalamar *Evan Autio as Sithel Dragons, Gods, Heroes, Warriors, Speakers of the Stars, Guards and Citizens of Ansalon: Adrian Aguilar, Adinah Alexander, Matt Anctil, Evan Autio, Julie Benko, Kyle Brown, Whitney Cooper, Jim Ferris, Jason Forbach, Robert Hartwell, Celisse Henderson, Brandon Hudson, Bryan Scott Johnson, Andy Jones, Reed Kelly, Allison Thomas Lee, Hilary Maiberger, Stuart Marland, Alexander Mendoza, Marissa Miller, Desi Oakley, Andrea Rouch, LaQuet Sharnell, Emily Tyra, Mason Trueblood, Emmeline Wood. Standbys: Standby for Linsha -'' Natalie Daradich. ''Standby for Mina -'' Mia Weinberger. '''Understudies:' Understudy for Linsha -'' Rebecca LaChance, Emmeline Wood. ''For Mina -'' Jenny Florkowski, Hilary Maiberger. ''For Dalamar and Khellendros -'' Bryan Scott Johnson, Stuart Marland. ''For Madame Takhisis -'' Adinah Alexander, Celisse Henderson. ''For Gellidus -'' Adrian Aguilar, Jason Forbach. ''For Onysablet -'' Julie Benko, Rebecca LaChance. ''For Silveran -'' Matt Anctil, Andy Jones. ''For Sithel -'' Ryan McCartan, Iain Young. ''For Lord Soth and Palthainon -'' Jim Ferris, Alexander Mendoza. ''For Goldmoon and Malstryx -'' Jenny Florkowski, Marissa Miller. '''Swings:' Kevin Duda, Janet Krupin, Rebecca LaChance, Ryan McCartan. Dance Captain/Swing: Iain Young. Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: Jenny Florkowski. Las Vegas, Nevada *'First Preview:' April 7, 2016. *'Opening Night:' April 29, 2016. *'Venue:' Mandalay Bay Theatre. Original Las Vegas Cast Principals (in order of appearance) *Taylor Louderman as Mina *Not announced as Lord Soth *Not announced as Malstryx *Not announced as Goldmoon *Becky Gulsvig as Linsha *Not announced as Onysablet *Not announced as Silveran *Not announced as Madame Takhisis *Not announced as Khellendros *Not announced as Gellidus *Not announced as Palthainon *Not announced as Dalamar *Not announced as Sithel Dragons, Gods, Heroes, Warriors, Speakers of the Stars, Guards and Citizens of Ansalon: no ensemble announced. Standbys: no standbys announced. Understudies: no understudies announced. Swings: no swings announced. Category:Dragonlance